A decent golf club to a golfer is something just like a good brush to a painter in some respects, at least, both require delicate skills that can only be accumulated and upgraded by constant practice.
As the putting green is usually the main battlefield, in addition to skill and experience, a good putter is also an important factor in striving for award. Besides the material a putter is made of, a low gravity center at the same height with the ball center is considered a must for the putter to enable a player to tap at the ball center without offset. Various patented structures of golf putter are briefly described with annexed diagrams as below:
1. According to a disclosed Taiwan patent No. 117286 (shown in FIG. 1), an integrally molded golf putter head 1 with a neck 10 for insertion of a shaft 11 has a center of gravity A at a position higher than the center of gravity B of a golf ball (shown in FIG. 2) for reason that the putter head 1 and the neck 10 are molded integrally of the same material. Hence, a cavity on back of the putter head 1 is required to accommodate an extra weight for lowering the center of gravity A to coincide with center of gravity B that makes the fabrication process difficult.
2. According to another disclosed Taiwan patent No. 303710 (shown in FIG. 3), a putter head 2 and a neck 20 are separately fabricated. When assembling, the neck 20 is inserted in the putter head 2 firstly, then coupled with a shaft 21. In this structure, after the neck 20 bent in an angle is combined with the putter head 2, the center of gravity A is liable to deviate from the center of gravity B in a golf ball (as shown in FIG. 4), so that the putting accuracy may be affected.
3. According to a further disclosed Taiwan patent No. 271622 (shown in FIG. 5), plural tapped holes 30 are disposed in a putter head 3, wherein a tapped hole 30 may be selected for screw-fixing a neck 31, which then couples with a shaft 32, in order to adjust offset of the center of gravity A in the putter head 3 (shown in FIG. 6). However, in such a structure, the screw-fixing component N for anchoring the neck 31 to the putter head 3 will probably get loosened later on after some period of time to thus deviate angle of screw joint and incur offset of the center of gravity A in the putter head 3 to miss the sweet spot in a strike.
In view of the above-described imperfections, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed this improved mechanism pertaining to the subject matter.